


Make Me Forget

by ageha_nacht



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits (at first), Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I started FE:H a week ago and started shipping these two yesterday, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Angst, Wordcount: 100-2.000, but not for long, listen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha_nacht/pseuds/ageha_nacht
Summary: If only for a while, Alfonse would like to forget the ache in his heart.





	Make Me Forget

_The sounds of skin upon skin, slick with sweat and heated from the core filled the private chambers of Prince Alfonse. A gasp swallowed by a saucy tongue; large, calloused hands travels lower, and lower still. A sultry voice whispers in his ear, filling it with dark and sweet nothings, making him fall deeper and deeper. The noises he makes are shameful, but here it doesn’t matter. Here, the concept doesn’t exist. The provocative body caging him keeps him close, perishing all thoughts of keeping distance. Here, he didn’t need to worry about being a prince. He could simply forget the increasing pain in his heart as it is replaced by the heavy heat of the man above him. Here, the status of “prince” and “thief” do not exist – only two men seeking to forget._

* * *

When Kiran summoned Niles, Alfonse was already planning to keep his distance. He didn’t need another man in his life that would only leave him in the end. He didn’t need any more heartache and nor did he need any more heartbreak. It was unbecoming and he had a job to do. As a prince he couldn't let himself get caught up in such emotions, such temptations. It was how it was supposed to be. No matter how they presented themselves, they must never be pursued. That's what Niles was supposed to be: a temptation never to be pursued. And he was… for a while. 

Niles had lived a life almost the complete opposite of Alfonse. Where Alfonse was a prince with a seemingly peaceful life, Niles’s life was anything but. He never talked about it. Always danced around it. Yet the Askrian prince was able to feel a kinship, regardless. Conversations began in the depths of the night where insomnia rose from the shadows. The prince was never supposed to let him get close. Never supposed to let him in. But Niles slipped past those walls undetected like the dirty thief he is and Alfonse finds himself slowly opening up to him. He sees him. He sees past the flawless set he works so hard to present. He sees past the façade and finds the chips and cracks he worked so hard to hide. He didn’t think the thief would be able to find his way past the carefully crafted shields. He never accounted that someone could also carry the hollow pain he felt. He didn’t account for Niles. He didn’t account for any of it. Yet somehow that man had done it, making him vulnerable to the beautiful, dangerous temptation that embraced him in the light of the moon and made him _feel_.

Those strong arms held him as if he were the porcelain he called him, and those lips ignited a fire he long thought extinguished. A fire he thought burned out when Zacharias left and left again. Yet somehow when that dark gaze that promises both pain and pleasure lands on him, he can feel his frozen core begin to warm over. He wants more. More and more and more because in truth he's a greedy, selfish man that always wants more. Like everything else, Niles sees. He knows.

And Alfonse is powerless to refuse.

He had been a virgin before it happened. Niles had been delighted, making jokes while still making him squirm and scream. It hurts, but it hurts so good and he wants more. His mind is filled with nothing but the man taking him. Indulging him. Holding him. Making him _forget_ and _oh_ … how he wants to stay in this _moment_.

When they finished, thoroughly exhausted and unable to move, the prince had fallen asleep with an empty mind and a weightless heart. He reveled in the steady comfort the solid body beneath him held. It grounded him, and for once he didn’t feel the heavy burden on his shoulders.

It was a blissful feeling. But like all good things in his life it didn’t last.

The morning after came much too soon. And Alfonse found he couldn't let go. Not yet. Not ever. The fear of history repeating came back with a force that left him breathless and shaking. He thought he might have screamed, but he didn’t know. Couldn’t tell. Only the feeling of those rough hands moving along his body - slowly, gently - and that gentle voice whispering in his ear was able to bring him back. That was the first time in years Alfonse sobbed so openly, so loudly. His perfectly crafted mask was shattered. The shield was broken and the wall had crumbled. He cried and cried until his voice was raw and he had no more tears left to cry. Niles held him as though he were precious and he truly felt fragile. He truly felt like porcelain. And all because of a thief who knew exactly where to strike. He had lost and there was no way out.

After that, everything changed. Whenever Alfonse wanted to forget, when he simply wanted to feel, he’d find Niles. A hand on his waist, shoulder, thigh, the small of his back; a smooth voice filling his ears and filthy, filthy words filling his mind. His hand on that broad chest, those large arms, splayed on his back; honest desires spoken openly and quietly. Touch for touch, word for word, something only for the other exchanged in their own secret codes. They would disappear for hours at a time, slipping into Alfonse's chambers, getting lost in one another, and forgetting everything else. Sweet things mingled with the darkness within them and soon both were sent over the edge.

Soon the hollow ache in Alfonse’s heart subsided and in its place, Niles slotted perfectly. 

* * *

_"I love you."_

Three words, an earnest sapphire eye, and Alfonse couldn't stop the tears. 

The same three words in response, a hard embrace, and no longer did they feel the need to forget. Not when they now had each other to stave off the darkness.

* * *

The Askrian prince splayed his hands across the taught back. Calloused hands trailed his body, making way for a protective and possessive embrace and lips that were both a sin and a blessing. Every blissful, fulfilling feeling spread throughout his body. He smiled against the sun-kissed skin, for once utterly and perfectly content. 

_"What's got you so tickled, my prince? Something good?"_

_"I'm happy. With you."_

That sultry voice let out a hum that did things to Alfonse. Those hands trailed lower, and lower still and soon he was caged against that body. 

_"Be careful, my prince. You never know how much trouble such innocent words could land you with a filthy thief like me."_

A laugh that was nothing but pure elation left his lips. He’s perfectly okay that and Niles knows it. Soon those lips drowned out the sound and he’s set on fire yet again. As that saucy tongue steals his breath yet again, he couldn't help but think he'd like to stay here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I totally joined the Fire Emblem fandom a week ago and hopped aboard this ship yesterday. When I summoned Niles. And he called Alfonse a "pretty bit of porcelain." This is like the fourth fic I wrote today for this, but the quickest to edit. I will drag as many people down with me as possible. You're welcome.


End file.
